dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Secondary skill
Secondary skills are skills that allow players to produce items from certain ingredients. They work differently from combat skills in various ways: they do not use skill points, they cannot be used outside of towns, and they have a different leveling system. Secondary Skills are found at Skill tab K. These are mostly skills that are only available by opening or completing a Quest from Old Man Mori, an NPC found at the Farm Area. If a player does not want to have any Secondary Skills, he can freely click the Delete icon. All skills have different levels: Beginner, Intermediate, Advanced, Master, Expert, Legend. With the Dragon Nest Revamp, all Secondary Skills have been updated for easy use. There are three secondary skills available: farming, fishing, and cooking. Learning secondary skills Players can learn secondary skills at Level 24. Talking to Farm Manager Mori in Saint Haven will allow players to access one of three quests that correspond to each of the three secondary skills: *"Hands-on! Cultivation" for Farming; *"Hands-on! Fishing" for Fishing; and *"Hands-on! Cooking" for Cooking. Completing each of the three quests unlocks the corresponding secondary skill and gives the player some starter items that can be used for that skill. Fishing Fishing can be done by opening the Skill Tab K and clicking the Fish, it can also be done by placing the Fish icon at shortcut key through non-combat state. Fishes are used for cooking, you may also get an Pouch. Equipment: Fishing Rod, Bait Farming Farming seeds can be done by buying seeds from Mori outside the Farm. Different seeds needs different levels of Expertise. For example, a Beginner level in Farming cannot plant a Apple, as it requires at least Advanced Level. A Beginner can only plant seeds like Potato. Planting Seeds have now been restricted to One 1 plant per character. As the Dragon Nest Revamp arrives, players can no longer plant Five 5 seeds at Public or Common Farm and Private Farm. Random harvest of Rare Grade plants have also been removed. Seeds of different grades can now be bought at the Farm, Magic and Rare Grade. But it still requires different levels of expertise. Equipment: Seed, Sickle, Watering Can Cooking Cooking can be made under Skill Tab K by pressing Cook, or via shortcut by placing the Cooking icon at non-combat state. Each recipe needs different kinds or ingredients. Cooking can be made by farming ingredients through Dungeons, Nests, Trading Houses, Fishing, or Farming seeds at Farm and Hot Spring. Recipes that are Legend and Unique Grade are only recipes that can be dropped through dungeons. Examples of these are Breath Salad and Dumpling. With the implementation of Dragon Nest R All cooking level already has a set upped Recipe, so that players won't have a hard time buying Recipes. Players do no longer require additional cooking items like Knife, Pot, Pan and Spatula. Different rarity of ingredients have also been removed for ease of cooking Equipment: Seasoning, Harvested Crops Changelog * Patch Version 164: Revamps to secondary skills involving simplification of mechanics. * Patch Version 62: Added. Category:Game Features Category:Secondary Skills Category:Skills